After day
by yuisawada73
Summary: Kisah setelah pertarungan antara Enmado Rokuro dan Ijika Yuto dipulau Tsuchimikado


Sousei no Onmyouji

After day

Rokuro x Benio

Romance, spiritual, super power, drama, action

T - M

Kisah setelah pertarungan antara Enmado Rokuro dan Ijika Yuto dipulau Tsuchimikado

Pertarungan telah Usai, Dimana Rokuro berhasil mengalahkan Ijika Yuto dengan harus mengubah dirinya menjadi Senmei. Walau begitu sosok Rokuro berhasil di kembalikan ke wujud aslinya oleh Arima dan Jῡni Tenshō. Tapi sebagai bayaran atas itu semua Rokuro kehilangan kemampuan spiritualnya sebagai onmyouji dan dirinya pun dibawa kembali oleh Seigen ke asrama Seika. Disaat Rokuro dibawa kembalii oleh Seigen semuanya segera mengkhawatirkannya terutama Benio. Sejak kepulangan Rokuro hingga hampir tiga hari dirinya tetap menunggu Rokuro hingga siuman.

'Untuk apa aku melatih kekuatanku dengan Kamui, jika kau harus ikut kehilangan kemampuanmu Rokuro.' Batin Benio yang tanggannya masih menggengam tangan Rokuro

"Benio-sama." Ucap Kinako

Sementara itu diruang tengan asrama Seika semuanya masih berkumpul. "Jadi bagaimana?" Ucap Zenkichi

"Walau Ijika Yuto telah dikalahkan oleh si cebol, tapi bukan berarti masalah ini selesai." Jawab Seigen

"Jadi maksudnya ada yang lebih kuat dari Ijika Yuto." Ucap Atsushi

"Ya, Arima bilang para Basara mulai berkumpul, ditambah kemunculan Basara pertama yaitu Chinu." Jawab Seigen

"Kalau begitu kita semua harus bersiap." Ucap Ryogo

"Tunggu dulu, kalau soal Chinu. Aku tahu." Ucap Benio yang baru saja masuk ke ruang tengah

"Benio-san."

"Apa maksudmu?" Ucap Seigen dengan tatapan tajam

"Chinu adalah orang yang mengajari ku soal kemampuan Basara yang ku dapat." Ucap Benio jelas dan membuat semuanya terkejut. "Kalian tak perlu memasang wajah begitu, jika Rokuro mendapat kekuatan dari Abe no Seimei sebagai onmyouji terkuat bukannya tidak aneh jika aku juga mendapat kekuatan dari Basara terkuat juga." Tambahnya

"Apa maksud anda Benio-sama, jika begitu bukannya anda sekarang juga bias dijadikan sebagai target sebagai Basara." Ucap Kinu

"Anda tenang saja, walau aku telah kehilangan ku, saat menjadi seimei bukan berarti aku akan berhenti." Ucap seseorang dibelakang Benio sambil merangkul pundak Benio

"Kau sudah sadar cebol." Ucap Seigen

"Ya sepertinya aku telah lama tertidur, dan selama aku tertidur sepertinya Kuzunoha ibu dari abe no seimei memperlihatkan sejarah terciptanya antara Onmyouji dan Basara bahkan Kuzunoha memberitahuku semuanya soal siapa diriku sebenarnya dan juga Benio." Ucap Rokuro

xXx

Semantara itu di pulau Tsuchimikado, Arima dan Jῡni Tenshō sedang mengadakan rapat soal para Basara dan Kegare. "Sial rupanya serangan Ijika Yuto juga menjadi bagian dari salah satu rencana para Basara sialan." Ucap Shimon

"Tenanglah Shimon, emosi tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah." Ucap Arata

"Tapi jika itu benar kita tinggal menghajarnya." Ucap Sakura

"Jika memang hanya bisa seperti itu ini akan mudah, sayangnya kita membutuhkan mereka berdua." Ucap Arima

xXx

Asrama Seika

"Rokuro, kau harusnya tahu jika sosok ku." Ucap Benio

"Ya aku tahu kau adalah Basara terkuat Ashiya Doman bahkan sosok itu yang bisa menandingi ibuku sebagai abe no seimei. Walau begitu aku akan tetap melihatmu sebagai Benio, bukan sebagai Kegare, Basara atau apalah." Ucap Rokuro yang selesai mengikat sepatunya, setelah selesai Rokuro membalikkan wajahnya ke Benio dan tersenyum. Tapi disaat itu juga bahwa sekali lagi Benio dan Rokuro harus berpisah, dikarenakan Rokuro harus pergi menemui Sayo yang sepupunya dari Shimon untuk bicara dengan Kuzunoha yang merupakan neneknya.

xXx

Berbeda dengan di Asrama Seika dan di Pulau Tsuchimikado, Di Magano Kamui tidak lelah menyerang Chinu bahkan Kamui sudah memakai kemampuan kertas mantaranya masih tidak bisa mengenai Chinu.

"Ada apa Kamui, bukannya kau ingin mengalahkanku." Ucap Chinu

"Hah…hah..hah… harus ku akui kau memang Basara terkuat." Ucap Kamui yang kelelahan

"Hei-hei Chinu apa benar semuanya akan berkumpul di sini." Ucap Kaguya yang merupakan basara ke enam

"Ya benar kita tunggu saja, jika kita semua telah berkumpul para Jῡni Tenshō hanya akan tinggal nama." Ucap Chinu

"Tapi sepertinya Sakanashi dan Gabura masih saja belum di ketahui keberadaannya." Ucap Higano yang merupakan Basara kesembilan

"Bukannya kalau itu tidak aneh karena mereka hanya akan muncul saat menghadapi yang mereka anggap pantas." Ucap Hijimaru yang merupakan basara keempat

"Ya itu benar." Ucap Chinu sambil tertawa "Tapi, aku ingin segera bertemu dengan Yuzuhira, Gaja dan Shioji." Tambahnya, Yuzuhira merupakan basara kesepuluh, Gaja merupakan Basara ketujuh dan Shionji merupakan basara kedelepan.

"Bukannya masih ada satu lagi." Ucap Kamui

"Ah kalau yang kau maksud Shiromi, dia akan segera datang kok." Ucap Higano

"Tapi sayangnya Ijika Yuto telah dikalahan oleh anak dari Abe no Seimei." Ucap Kaguya

"Bukannya sejak awal memang dirinya bukan Basara." Ucap Hijimaru

"Itu benar tapi dirinya memiliki potensi yang hebat." Ucap Chinu

To be Continue

Maaf pendek dulu, disini saya ambil dari manga Sousei no Onmyouji bukan dari animenya, kalau dari animenya Rokuro bukan anak dari Abe no Seimei, lalu di animenya juga tidak diceritakan ibu dari Abe no Seimei, Abe no Seimei di animenya pun laki-laki bukan perempuan, lalu juga para basara saya ambil dari manga. yang dari animenya mungkin akan saya ambil Sae sebagai saudaranya miko anak dari Rokuro dan Benio


End file.
